digimon_tamersfandomcom-20200223-history
Jeri Fights Back
Jeri Fights Back is the fiftieth episode of Digimon Tamers. It was preceded by D-Reaper's Feast and followed by Such Sweet Sorrow. Plot Takato and Guilmon biomerge to Gallantmon, who rides Grani to face the D-Reaper. Sakuyamon heads toward the D-Reaper as well. Jeri and Calumon are still trapped inside the D-Reaper's brain. A glowing orb appears in the sky, which Gallantmon enters, a digital zone which briefly separates them into Takato and Guilmon. Henry, Terriermon, Rika, and Renamon are inside as well. Justimon enters, separating into Ryo and Cyberdramon. Henry, Takato, Ryo, and Rika slide the red card, which will enable them to enter the D-Reaper's chaos without separating, through their digivices. Then, as Gallantmon, MegaGargomon, Sakuyamon, and Justimon, they enter the chaos. Yamaki and Janyu are ready to initiate "Operation Doodlebug". Janyu wishes there was another way, knowing something which he hasn't mentioned to the tamers. Inside the chaos, the D-Reaper can be seen in the distance. As they head over to it, D-Reaper agents attack them, but they destroy the agents. A second Optimizer appears, but Sakuyamon destroys it with Amethyst Mandala. Gallantmon leaves Grani and races toward the D-Reaper with Justimon, while MegaGargomon and Sakuyamon fly toward the D-Reaper. Outside, the chaos expands, and a second Paratice Head appears, attacking some cops, before it is destroyed by Guardromon with Guardian Barrage. Kazu, Kenta, and MarineAngemon are with him. More cops, mistaking them for the cops' attacker, arrive to arrest them. As Gallantmon, MegaGargomon, Sakuyamon, and Justimon make their way toward the D-Reaper, the human halves of them talk to each other about whether they knew they'd have to save the world when they first became tamers. Rika says she was too busy calling herself Digimon Queen. Renamon says she believed it, and Ryo says she is the queen, second only to him, the Digimon King. Takato says they haven't changed a bit. Rika knows the opposite is true, and Takato says in some ways they have changed but in other ways they have, saying Rika is now tired of fighting but still likes to argue. Impmon is staying with Ai and Mako at their grandmother's house. Impmon thinks he is a worthless punk, but Ai and Mako tell him otherwise. They receive a digivice, and officially become Impmon's tamers. Inside the D-Reaper's head, Jeri finally decides to fight back. She tells the D-Reaper she's had it with it, as it stole her voice and upset her father and friends, messed around with her memories, and took her memory of Leomon and twisted it into something ugly. She realizes she was wrong to think feeling nothing was better than feeling sad, because the sadness was real, and it was human. Leomon never meant for her to think her life had no meaning, and said everyone has their own destiny. Leomon's spirit appears inside her digivice and nods to her. The D-Reaper attacks Jeri and says that humans desire destruction, and Digimon were created to satisfy that need. Renamon and Terriermon deny this, as the only one they're fighting now is the D-Reaper. As Gallantmon and Sakuyamon get nearer to the D-Reaper, a hole opens up in the ground. It is a portal to the digital world. Janyu explains that the D-Reaper has to make a connection with the D-Reaper in the digital world for its final attack, and this makes it most vulnerable, but it doesn't know that. Yamaki tells Riley to engage Juggernaut on his signal, as this was the plan for Operation Doodlebug to destroy the D-Reaper. Although Juggernaut usually caused trouble, this time Yamaki is using it for good. Riley asks where the power is coming from, while Janyu says he won't be able to face Henry even to ask for forgiveness, and what he's about to do is unforgivable. Before Juggernaut can be engaged, the biggest and most fearsome agent of the D-Reaper appears: Cable Reaper. Gallantmon uses Shield of the Just on him, to no effect. Cable Reaper slashes Gallantmon with a scythe. Justimon, MegaGargomon, and Sakuyamon fight him as well, unable to damage him. Ryo tells Gallantmon to find Jeri, so Gallantmon heads toward the D-Reaper while the other three fight Cable Reaper. As Gallantmon runs up the D-Reaper, a face resembling Jeri appears on it and shoots a dark energy blast at Gallantmon, sending him falling. However, Grani talks to him, and says he will give him his wings, so he can fly. Grani sacrifices himself to merge his data with Gallantmon, turning him Crimson Mode. A part of him will always be with Takato and Guilmon. Gallantmon destroys the Jeri head with an energy wave, Final Justice, and flies up to the D-Reaper's head while the sudden attack releases Jeri and Calumon from the D-Reaper's tentacles. Notes *The antagonists of this episode are the D-Reaper and Cable Reaper *Grani sacrifices himself, and Gallantmon can now turn Crimson Mode *Ai and Mako are now officially Impmon's tamers Trivia *In a scene where Rika was naked inside Sakuyamon, a glimpse of her butt was shown for a brief moment before fading to Sakuyamon. *When Cable Reaper slashes Gallantmon, his blood can be shown flying. This is the second time blood has been shown. However, it is possible that it was merely his cape instead of his blood. Category:Episodes